


Friday 6pm Sharp

by Malfoy_Lupin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoy_Lupin/pseuds/Malfoy_Lupin
Summary: Poe's up late dreaming about his future in flying, when someone knocks on his window...





	

It’s late and Poe knows he should be in bed, but he isn’t. Instead he’s at his desk across the room, pouring over a new book on the history of planes. People in school think he’s a dork, carrying around his books and photos of original models, but Poe just waves them off and tries to ignore them. He knows there’s something he connects to that they don’t, and that is just the way it is. His dream is to be up in the air, and one day, after college, he’ll do it. He doesn’t care where he will have to fly to, all he knows is that he wants to be the one to go on an airborne journey.

He keeps quiet, trying not to shift too much in his squeaky desk chair. His mother had already come down to the hall to scold him once and after assuring her he’d be in bed, he isn’t, and he isn’t into the idea of getting reprimanded again. He flips through the pages, fingers tracing over a blueprint of a newer model of plane. His lips part, this is exactly what he wants, he knows. The exact kind he wants to learn to fly.

He’s brought out of his dreams by a knock on the window. He shifts to look over his shoulder, swearing as the chair gives a groan at the turn. He glances at his bedroom door for a moment, but when he doesn’t hear his mother, shifts again, getting up and crossing to his window. He smiles as he realizes who it is and unlocks the window, pushing it up.

“Ben, what are you doing here?” He laughs, it’s almost 2am.

Ben is resting against the sill, holding onto the the wooden panel that has ivy growing up it just outside the window. His hair is long and shaggy and with a flick of his head, it’s thrown out of his eyes. He’s dressed in all black, ripped jeans and a leather jacket to match. He smells of cigarettes.

“Was in the neighborhood. I only have a couple of minutes though, the guys are down the road getting some booze.”

Poe’s mouth twitches with disappointment, but he tries not to show it. “You’re still hanging around with them?”

“Yeah,” is all the answer he gets before Ben shifts closer and reaches with a free hand toward Poe’s face. Poe lets him and is pulled in for a kiss. Normally he’d pull away at the taste of ash, but he only has a moment with Ben tonight and these moments are quickly becoming few and far between.

“I miss you, you know,” Poe says when they break.

“I miss you too. We’ll get together soon, I promise.”

“Come for dinner tomorrow night.”

Ben looks conflicted for a second, biting his lip. “I can’t. Hux has something he wants us to do.”

“Do you always have to do what Hux says?” It’s a useless question though. Of _course_ Ben has to do everything Hux says, especially if he wants to stay in his good graces.

Ben has the decency to look guilty and he checks over his shoulder to see if the guys are close by yet. He looks back at Poe when he decides it’s safe and says, “Friday?”

“6pm sharp,” Poe determines.

Ben nods and smiles again. Poe’s heart beats a little faster.

“I’ll be there.”

“Hey! Kylo! Where’d you go?!” The voices are heard from off in the distance and Ben’s whole demeanor changes. His lips press into a hard line and he lets his front fringe fall back into his eyes.

“‘Kylo?’ Really?” Poe asks, crossing his arms. “Where did that come from?”

Ben’s cheeks flush and he clears his throat, “Doesn’t matter. I gotta go.”

“See you on Friday.”

“At 6pm sharp,” Ben assures him and begins climbing back down to the ground. Poe watches him land and adjust his jacket sleeves before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He puts one between his lips before walking off to meet the group, heading through the bushes and trees so they don’t find out whose house he was just at.

Poe sighs and closes the window. He locks it, and suddenly feels very tired. He looks back at his desk. He’d go over that model tomorrow. Right now, he needs rest. He climbs under the covers, wishing Ben is beside him like he used to be. He sighs, he guesses he will just have to accept that Ben has new friends now, and those new friends aren’t crazy about him. Still, he’s nostalgic for how things used to be.

6pm on Friday. At least there’s that to look forward to. A few hours of having Ben all to himself. Poe smiles at the thought and closes his eyes.


End file.
